Green and Yellow: Part 1
Into the Unknown Korisal'r was seen flying above the upper atmosphere, having a great dislike of teleporting using the Zeta Beam network between the Earth and the Watchtower. As he flew to the city of Barcelona he received a transmission from the Guardians requesting that he flush out some known criminals in the sector since he was supposed to be helping the three Green Lanterns on Earth with their duties while he was being trained. As he flew near the water his ring started to malfunction as if another was controlling it with an outside source. Floating above the waters surface he looked up and saw a yellow construct space craft above him. "Who is that?" He asked himself. --- "Commander. I have detected an energy signature. Analysis indicates, it is a Green Lantern, registered host---error, insufficient data." A synthetic voice said. If Atomisk was concerned about this development he didnt show it. Seated within his spacecraft, its design as alien as the mind that created it, featuring a slick oval design with an emerald colored visor styalized cockpit nestled squarely in the center mass. Four thruster-like multi-directional rockets are positioned beneath it, emitting a faint golden light as the ship hovered above the ocean. Within this alien ship, Atomisk sat, going over the various readouts filtering through his screens. He was surprised that another Yellow Lantern would enter this system knowing that he, the "Ring-Killer" had claimed this planet, and by extension this sector as his base of operations. Still he wouldnt let such an opportunity slip away, but what would bring-- His eyes narrowed at the implications. It was coincidence that he encounted a Green Lantern, but now the facts were starting to fall into place. While he had an unofficial non-aggression pact with Guardians of Oa, there just as many sympathizers as their were aggressors who longed to defeat him. A cunning mind would exploit this opportunity by turning two foes against one another, and then crush them both when they were weakened. A simple but effective strategy, but one he could turn in his favor. If the Green Lantern wished to do battle he would incapcitate them and finish his search for the Yellow Lantern. If not, then he would use the Green Lantern to lure the Yellow Lantern from hiding and kill him. Satisified with his assesment, Atomisk dismissed his ship, it glowing a fierce yellow before dissipating into a shower of golden light. Though the boy tried to hide it, Atomisk noted the brief look of surprise before his eyes glowed with resolve. Making no apparent move of force he glided down so that he was eye level with the opposing Lantern. Before the Green Lantern was a mere child no older than eleven or perhaps twelve years of age. He had {C}red almost pinkish hued skin, with a fine jawline and almost aristotic features. His face was mostly obscured by the bellowing hood he wore, and his tattered cloak fluttered in the wind. Beyond that he appeared as any other Yellow Lantern save for the simple oval embroidered on his chest--- no association to the current Yellow Lantern Corps. "You may refer to me as "Atomisk", Green Lantern. This exchange can be settled diplomaticaly or violently, ultimately the choice is yours." He said, voice cold and subdued. --- The Green Lantern looked at the Yellow Lantern before him and his eyes widened as he had received very little information about the matter, but even he had heard the stories of the Ring-Killer, however he had not known his name but he did know he traveled by strange alien ship. "Are you the ring killer?" He asked him cautiously thinking about the statement he had said about violence, knowing that the corp had a standing do not engage order against him, and as part of his Earth training was a short debriefing about the Lantern that killed other lanterns. --- Silence hung uncomfortably in the rapidly cooling air from the chilling aura given off by the Yellow Lantern. This close, there was no denying who he was, the waves of despair emanating off of him, the sheer weight of an oppressive pressure building within the atmosphere all spoke of a born killer. "You do not require me to confirm what you know in your heart." He said cooly, as the power of the yellow ring greedily sought the cracks within the Green Lanterns resolve. "The sense of dread that is slowly seeping away your precious strength, should have been indicative enough." Yellow energy surged within his eyes, as though sensing for some hint of weakness, a lapse in his guard, anything that would render the Green Lantern just another foe to be felled. After several moments, the glowing ceased, nodding briefly, though more so to himself as though satisfied with his assessment. "What is your missin Green Lantern, why are you here?" He asked finally, and with it that air of terror vanished, that oppressive weight gone as though it was never there. --- He looked at him, his unnaturally blue eyes, now glowing green with energy, scanning him for any sign of attack. "I don't think I can tell you that......" He said as he became silent and unnerved by the fear that hung around him from being face to face with the Ring killer. "I really must get going, I am no threat to you Atomisk, I know of the treaty with you and the corps, but this is my mission, I need no aid." He said as he flew off towards the coast and powered off his Green Lantern aura in order to rely on his other powers, his reasoning was that if the Ring killer was here then the threat was a Yellow Lantern. --- Atomisk preferred to err on the side of caution when dealing with other Lanterns, and so when the Green Lantern had cut the exchange short, and darted off, he had declined to pursue. At least immediately, for now he would let the Green Lantern prattle about, as he watched from the cover of shadows, whilst awaiting for his true enemy to arrive. Sending a mental command to the ring, Atomisk cloaked himself using the rings power, then with another mental impulse, scrambled his own energy signature, to ensure that no other Lantern could detect him. Having accomplished this, he followed the trail the Green Lantern, making sure to scan for both green and yellow spectrum wavelength signatures as he approached the coast. For a moment the green energy signature was disrupted, indicative of a powered down ring, causing Atomik's brows to furrow in concentration. Not to be deterred, Atomisk cross-referenced the previous scans of his ring, this time going over the biomolecular and genetic information of the Green Lantern. With the power rings information database, he was able to cross-reference the applicable genetic markers concerning the Green Lanterns's race. Tamaranian physiology? That means that his body is absorbing solar radiation and converting it into energy. I'll just have to scan for sufficient concentrations of it, and I should be able to track him. With that in mind, Atomisk began his scan and within moments was able to get a lock on the location of the Green Lantern. Found you. For now though, he would remain hidden, and watch unseen as the Green Lantern conducted his own investigation as to the whereabouts of the Yellow Lantern. Then, he would strike. --- Korisal'r flew into town and then quickly kissed a native, much to her surprise to assimilate the language, speaking in Spanish he asked the people he encountered if there was an area where fear had broken out. When he heard that there was hysteria down at the old chapel outside of town he flew out to investigate. Landing in a field he scouted out the area, and saw that the farmers in the area were frightened by some unknown force and seeing an orange skinned alien wouldn't help the issue. So to try to help the hysteria he attempted to collect clues as to the whereabouts of the Yellow lantern, all the while he pondered about the Ring-killer as to why he was here on earth and not out after other Yellow Lanterns, even as a novice Green Lantern he knew something was going on and he wanted to know what that something was. Walking to the chapel he slowly flew up to a high window, while he looked inside he saw that there was nothing except a faintly glowing construct made of Yellow energy, this was surrounded by a strange yellow crystal that seemed to be sustaining the construct and spreading the fear inside the fields as well as the air around where they were held. "Ok, how do I eliminate those crystals?" He wondered as he pondered about his plan as well as why the Yellow had left a decoy. Category:Roleplays